


Hijos de Caín l: Convergencia

by Nefilimsoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otario - Fandom, otayuri - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, GL, Gay Sex, Horror, Human/Vampire Relationship, LGBT, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Rencarnation, Revenge, Romance, Soulmates, Tragic Romance, Vampire Bites, vampire
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefilimsoul/pseuds/Nefilimsoul
Summary: Destrozado por el dramático e inesperado cambio que su vida experimentó al convertirse en un Hijo de Cain, un vampiro, Otabek jamás imagino que el destino le pondría una prueba más al orillarlo a converger con la mitad de su alma, ahora contenida en otro cuerpo, en otra vida, en otro tiempo...Primera parte de la ¿saga?, de los Hijos de Cain.Los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a los creadores del anime. La historia y el argumento son originales de mi autoria.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong, Mila Babicheva & Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Lee Seung Gil
Kudos: 4





	1. Piedad

Piedad.

- _Pazuzu_ , estamos en posición-. Escuchó la voz de su hermana en un susurro lejano imperceptible para un humano, incluso para los de su especie.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía que los sonidos silvestres del bosque tranquilizando su instinto, evocó fugazmente la razón de su proceder e inició su participación.

Concentrado abrió sus sentidos detectando a sus presas. Pudo casi paladear el sabor corrupto de la sangre, eran doscientos seis y aun así podía distinguir la desagradable esencia de cada uno, el súbito hedor a miedo inundó el aire alrededor del nido.

Lo sabían, sabían que estaba cerca, se regocijó internamente disfrutando del pánico expectante de los condenados.

- _Baba_ , ahora-. Instruyó para que el primer paso del plan fuera ejecutado.

Faltando unos segundos para que el amanecer bañara de luz la estructura, encendió el reproductor de música en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Las primeras notas del aria " _Casta Diva_ " de _Bellini_ acariciando sus oídos sirvieron de telón de fondo al retumbar de las explosión y los gritos.

Su equipo había derrumbado el techo del lujoso chateau donde se escondían.

Los lamentos, las súplicas, el llanto, cada desgarrador sonido podía escucharse inundando las inmediaciones. Él esperaba en el borde del bosque, contando cada esencia que se iba esfumado, quedaban veinte y la humana.

Su hermano le confirmó la información anunciando también el momento de su entrada.

- _Pazuzu_ , quedan veinte guardias y la humana, están en las mazmorras guareciéndose del sol, tienen a la humana en la última celda con una puerta de madera de cerbal bendecida.- Rió entre dientes burlonamente y agregó: - omo si eso pudiera detenernos... es insultante-.

-Su ignorancia será su perdición, _Camazotz_ -. Le contestó con voz profunda y baja, casi susurrante. -¿Cuánto tiempo tienen sin comer?-. Preguntó mientras se desplazaba lentamente al atrio del ahora ruinoso castillo.

-Seis días, les quitamos las reservas que tenían almacenadas, eran setenta humanos y quemamos la despensa reservada para la humana-. Contestó eficazmente _Baba Yaga_.

-¿Qué hicieron con los humanos?-. Cuestionó, no quería testigos a menos que fuera estrictamente planeado.

-Eran comida, ¿no? La comida no se desperdicia jefe, así que dispusimos de ella... Considéralo parte de los viáticos-. Respondió solícito _Rahu_.

Se escucharon las escalofriantes risas bajas de los miembros de su escuadrón después del irónico comentario. Él se limitó a soltar un resoplido.

-Bien, voy a entrar-. Avisó.

Abrió el portón principal admirando la belleza del exótico jardín, nunca le gustó la estética francesa pero debía reconocer su originalidad. Cruzó la estancia entre escombros y cenizas de varios Strigoi. A pesar del desastre, la arquitectura se realzaba con la luz de los rayos de sol dándole un toque pintoresco.

Llegó hasta la entrada de las mazmorras, sus hermanos lo esperaban en la boca del descenso, informaron que habían asinado a los sobrevivientes en las celdas y la humana seguía en su sitio. Asintió brevemente con la cabeza, apagó el reproductor de música y lo guardó al igual que a los auriculares.

Bajó despacio los peldaños de la escalera haciendo resonar sus pasos con alevosía, intimidando con su aura poderosa.

Al pasar fuera de la celda de los condenados que se agazapaban en los rincones más oscuros no les dirigió ni una mirada de atención, ni obstante, oyó el concierto de siseos, jadeos, gemidos de terror, confirmando que lo reconocían, que sabían con certeza que si él estaba cerca, el último día de su existencia había llegado.

Cuando atravesó el oscuro pasillo se paró frente a la única puerta de madera, tocó suavemente con los nudillos, con voz sedosa exigió.

-Isabella, abre... Abre o tiro la puerta -. Esperó unos segundos percibiendo los sollozos de la mujer aumentar de volumen antes de proceder. -Bien, te lo advertí-. Un sorpresivo grito femenino hizo eco en la tenebrosa galería acompañando el estruendo de la puerta estrellándose en la pared opuesta siendo reducida a astillas.

En su campo de visión, apareció la mujer demacrada, con grandes ojeras, piel deslucida, grisácea; las venas y los huesos eran visibles dándole un aspecto casi fantasmal que era acentuado por el traslúcido camisón blanco. Ella cargaba en su vientre el tesoro más preciado del Clan del _Maldito_ , el primer descendiente de ese malnacido, el primogénito de seis meses de gestación... El _Dhampiro_ concebido por él.

Un cuasi milagro para los de su especie, porque al parecer no sólo eran mitos antiguos el que un _Idlu Lilu_ pudiera preñar un humano para dar vida a una nueva generación de codenados.

- _Baba_ , coloquen las cámaras y avísame cuando estén encendidas-. Ordenó mientras escuchaba las súplicas de la mujer que se apretaba en un rincón de la cama cubriendo protectoramente con ambos brazos su vientre.

"Milagro, tal vez... Aunque para él, era únicamente un engendro monstruoso, maldito como su progenitor... Maldito como él mismo." Pensó amargamente para sí.

Un minuto después escuchó la confirmación de que su solicitud había sido realizada. Instruyó a su vez para que su equipo se retirara y alejara de inmediato, la última parte de su plan se encargaría de ejecutarla él mismo.

A pesar de estar renuentes a dejarlo solo acataron la orden sin objetar, temerosos también de desatar su ira si insistían contradiciéndolo. No quería a su hermanos involucrados más de lo debido, si alguien debía pagar por las consecuencias de lo que ahí sucedería, sería únicamente él.

Cuando percibió que su equipo se había alejado lo suficiente, verificó que la grabación estuviera ligada a su móvil, tal como lo había dispuesto. Se aseguró meticulosamente de que nadie más tuviera acceso al espectáculo, solo él y el futuro destinatario de la grabación.

Se acercó lentamente a la humana, disfrutando del terror que exudaba mientras lo veía acorta la distancia.

En un rápido movimiento la tomó de los tobillos jalándola hasta el borde de la cama. La mujer encajaba sus dedos aferrándose a la ropa de cama pretendiendo alejarse de su toque sin éxito.

Isabella manoteó en su dirección desesperada por alejarlo, golpeando y arañando su ropa, su cara, sin lograr el menor daño. Llorando desconsolada rogó clemencia:

- _Pazuzu_ , piedad. Mi bebé es un inocente, no es culpable de los crímenes de su padre... Por favor-. Rogó entre sollozos.

La miró fijamente y sonrió de lado apenas perceptible... Al parecer el muy hijo de puta se regodeaba de sus acciones promulgándolas. Con voz tranquila y sedosa, susurrando dijo a su oído:

-Tienes razón... Pero, aún así... Debe morir-. Sacó las filosas garras negras de su mano derecha y de un solo manotazo abrió de tajo el vientre crecido.

El grito desgarrador resonó hasta el bosque, las cuatro heridas que cruzaban el abdomen de la mujer comenzaron a abrirse cediendo al peso de la carga interna, supurando la mezcla del líquido amniótico con el vital rojizo. Ella volvió a arrastrarse al mismo rincón de la cama dejando un marcado rastro de sangre, empezó a formarse un pequeño charco sanguinoliento debajo de su cuerpo tiñendo el colchón. Observó como el ser dentro del vientre lastimado se movía agonizante deformando la redondez, agitándose silenciosamente, buscando ayuda mientras ella torpemente cubría con las manos sus aberturas.

Entre ruegos, súplicas y llanto proferido por la madre, indolente, abandonó la habitación.

Con sus garras rompió los candados de las celdas que alojaban a los hambrientos seres, siguió su camino hasta la puerta metálica que sellaba el sitio sin que los ocupantes hicieran amago de salir.

Antes de subir la escalera habló en voz baja, seguro de que le escucharían:

-Salgan, la comida está servida-. Sin más, subió cerrando el acceso de la prisión que se convertiría en la tumba de sus ocupantes.

Hizo el mismo recorrido para salir del castillo todavía con la mano goteante de sangre, se detuvo en la fuente que adornaba el centro del jardín y decidió enjuagarse ahí los residuos. Inmediatamente el flujo transparente se coloreó de hilos carmín semejando una vívida cascada de rubíes abrillantada por los reflejos solares. Secó sus manos en el sedoso pañuelo que cargaba dentro de su chaqueta dejándolo con descuido a un costado de la estructura y se dirigió hasta el bosque.

Siguió con andar humano, pero sin detenerse, hasta ubicar su vehículo al pie de la carretera colindante.

Envío un mensaje a su familia avisando que estaba ya de camino al aeropuerto donde ellos le esperaban.

Encendió su reproductor de música nuevamente colocando los auriculares, hizo rugir el motor de la motocicleta y con el dolor atenazando su pecho. Dolor que siempre le acompañaba.

Se perdió yendo a toda velocidad por solitaria la carretera.

Continuará...


	2. Clan.

Durante el vuelo de regreso, sus hermanos no dejaron de enviarle miradas inquisitivas, en especial Mila que parecía a punto de convertir los rumores acerca de sus poderes piroquinéticos en realidad, siendo él, el receptor principal de tales habilidades pues le miraba con rabiosa insistencia.

La actitud de la fémina, lejos de amedrentarle, le causaba una profunda ternura. Eran muy apegados a él, todos ellos, le eran incondicionales, le seguían como niños pequeños, le obedecían cual alumno a su maestro, le respetaban y confiaban su vida en su palabra.

Era consciente de cuán preocupados estaban por él, por su misterioso y arriesgado proceder.

-Habla, te va a salir una úlcera estomacal. Y no quiero verte mancher de sangre el interior del aeronave cuando ésta te estalle-. Le dijo a la pelirroja con voz calma, sin alejar su vista del libro en sus manos.

-No me vengas con bromas mundanas, para empezar, no te van... ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso en Alsacia? ¿De dónde vino eso de: "váyanse y déjenme solo"?... Pudieron haberte matado... ¡Basta de secretismo, merecemos una explicación!- Espetó, con cada frase aumentó paulatinamente el volumen de voz.

-Eres mi hermana, y te amo. Agradezco tu colaboración, pero no voy a darte explicaciones, al menos no de esta situación. Ni siquiera Madre me pide explicaciones-. Respondió con voz monocorde sin alterar lo más mínimo su posición.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿qué se supone...?- Rebatió la furiosa fémina pegando un brinco al instante para levantarse de su asiento hasta que otro miembro del grupo detuvo el arrebato sancionándole al instante.

-¡Mila! Suficiente-. Leo la encaró, a sabiendas de que desataría con su intervención la silenciosa furia de la única hembra de aquel grupo.

Después de una batalla de miradas donde cedió primero la pelirroja, ésta regresó a su lugar haciendo crujir entre sus dedos el reposabrazos debido la molestia mal contenida.

Leo retomó el tema dirigiéndose a su líder:

-Entiendo que el hecho de ser hermanos de sangre no nos da derecho a exigirte explicaciones de las decisiones que tomas, sin embargo, daba por sentado que sabías cuán importante eres para nosotros, cuánto nos preocupa tu integridad... Ahora te pido entendiendo para nuestro sentir. Tú fuiste el primero inculcarnos el concepto de verdadera unión, de hermandad. Eres más que un líder, un amigo o un hermano. Para nosotros eres lo más parecido a un padre. Un padre del que hemos sentido su aflicción por décadas. Un padre del que hemos sido testigos de la inmensa desolación que le embarga... Es desesperante para nosotros no poder ayudarte a sanar tan solo un poco, mucho más cuando te aislas sin darnos oportunidad a nada, tal como lo hiciste hoy... Tú nos has socorrido para superar nuestros infiernos y nosotros todavía no conocemos el origen de tu pena... ¿No comprendes que si te perdemos, perdemos una parte de nosotros mismos?... Son siglos, hermano, siglos de convivencia y aun no somos merecedores de tu confianza... _Chingada madre ya no sé ni qué putas palabras decirte.._ \- Terminó el discurso mascullando dolido la última frase en español mexicano, a la par, azotó en el piso del avión el vaso de cristal en el cual bebía su amado _sotol_.

No le miró ni una sola vez, ni retiró su vista de su lectura, ni siquiera después de haber recibido el golpe efímero de los diminutos residuos de cristal que cayeron sobre las hojas del libro. No tenía respuesta a las palabras de Leo, mejor dicho, no quería dar respuesta. Porque hablar significaría abrirles las puertas de su cuasi pétreo corazón.

-Diríamos que te quedó bonito el discursillo, si pasaramos por alto la frase soez del final-. Contestó burlón Phichit a Leo, con la atención fija en la portátil donde tecleaba sin parar.

Iniciaron una juguetona pelea grupal olvidándose por completo del motivo de la discusión. Algo típico entre ellos.

Él permaneció impasible, internamente ahogándose en su propio averno de dolientes recuerdos.

Le afectaron los reclamos de sus hermanos, mucho sí, los amaba. No obstante, ese amor era precisamente la razón que le impedía involucrarlos más de la cuenta en su sangrienta venganza personal que había dado inicio hace más de un siglo, y de la que, siendo sincero consigo mismo, empezaba a cansarse. Estaba seguro que de conocer el origen de su pena y el culpable de la misma, sus hermanos irían de cabeza a enfrentarle sin medir las consecuencias. No podía permitir que se expusieran a ese peligro. Al menos no por su animadversión.

Cada vez que encontraba una nueva forma de hacer sufrir al _Maldito_ , de mermar su poderío, más sediento de venganza se sentía. Nada era suficiente para mitigar el venenoso rencor que le corroía las venas. Y, considerando la magnitud del último golpe acestado por su propia mano, mucho temía que la única forma de terminar con esa encarnizada afrenta sería con la muerte de uno de ellos... O de ambos.

Elevó su vista recargando la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento, observando con detenimiento a cada uno de los integrantes de su extraña familia.

Mila, Leo, Pitchit, Seung y Guang Ho. Un grupo de letales _hijos de Lilitu_ que se habían topado venturosamente en algún punto de ese valle de lágrimas llamado mundo.

De la mano de Madre les había conocido, y le acogieron cálidamente, tan cálido como su naturaleza les permitía; le asistieron también para poder alcanzar el equilibrio que le facilitó adaptarse a su nueva _no-vida_.

Eran el grupo de élite del _Clan Baravnoskaya_ y él... Él era su líder siendo el más joven de todos.

Superó en tiempo récord la etapa salvaje como neófito, logrando en soledad el control de su instinto, a base de autoflagelo y disciplina.

Cuando regresó al seno de Madre, ésta le recibió incluyéndole en al arduo entrenamiento al que eran sometidos todos los pertenecientes al Clan. Sin embargo, ella, al ver su supuesto potencial, tomó en sus propias manos dicha formación. Bajo su batuta lo acogió a él y a los otros cinco educándolos, reformándolos, dinamitando sus cimientos para esculpirlos de nuevo a su imagen y semejanza. Pretendía lograr la raza de seres inmortales que se convertiría en el ápice de la perfección... Y lo logró.

El selecto grupo fue transformado en el arquetipo de la belleza, cultura, educación, destreza, fuerza y fiereza.

Tanto para el resto de los _Upyri,_ como para los humanos y no-humanos, fueron estrictamente entrenados por Madre para mezclarse en el mundo sin ser detectados, aprendiendo el arte de mimetizarse en cualquier círculo social, en cualquier idiosincrasia, en cualquier cultura, con cualquier raza, mundanos y sobrenaturales por igual.

Les sometió a arduas sesiones de aprendizaje acerca de todas las ramas del conocimiento, explotando al máximo en cada uno sus habilidades natas y aficiones. Sin necesidad de comer, dormir o descansar como lo hacían en su antigua vida, las lecciones no cesaban.

En pocos años cada uno aportó el conocimiento adquirido cuyo resultado llevó al engrandecimiento de la familia. Él fue nombrado líder por el _Consejo de Los Antiguos,_ presidido por Madre, y tomó además el control financiero del Clan. En poco tiempo incrementó sustancialmente las arcas, a través de inversiones diversas que mantenían su mente ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo. Así lo llevó a cabo hasta que su estabilidad nuevamente se turbó al enterarse que el _Maldito_ que destruyó su vida anterior había sido convertido también en un _condenado_. A partir de ese momento su instinto predador se encendió.

_Baba Yaga, Camazotz, Rahu, Jeoseun saga y Jian shi_. Aquellos eran los sobrenombres adoptados por sus hermanos, motes que servían para ocultar su verdadera identidad. Elegidos por ellos, a razón de ser llamados de esta manera por los aterrorizados pobladores que se vieron acechados por ellos mismos cuando devastaron indiscriminadamente regiones enteras siglos atrás, siendo hambrientos neófitos. Sus hermanos le dieron el sobrenombre a él, _Pazuzu_ , por ser el único capaz de apaciguar o controlar la ira de _Lamashtu_ , de _Lilitu_.

Cada uno con su propia sombra de dolor cargando a cuestas. Cada uno extrañando una vida de antaño que nunca volvería... Cada uno buscando la mejor manera de superar las pérdidas que la nueva _no-vida_ trajo consigo.

Ahí estaban juntos de nuevo, bromeando como simples camaradas que retornan de un viaje de placer, como un cariñoso grupo de hermanos que regresan sonrientes de unas divertidas vacaciones familiares.

En tanto él, sintiendo todavía el sabor amargo de su eterna desdicha, torna su vista a la negrura de la noche a través de la ventanilla a su costado. Tratando de encontrar un rayo de luz que nunca llega. Un rayo de luz que no existe, y que está negado a los monstruos sin esencia. Un atisbo de luz vedado a los engendros malditos, a los condenados sin alma... A los seres como él.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrar más de mis historias en la plataforma de Inkspired con el mismo usuario: Nefilimsoul.


End file.
